Todo queda en Familia
by PrincessPanchali
Summary: La relación de Voldemort y Rania se pone a prueba ¿Podrá El señor Oscuro encontrar algo de humanidad y bondad hacia una chica en peligro, a petición de su hija?. Fanfic alterno a Escrito en las estrellas.


**QUISE HACERLO POR UNA OLEADA MASIVA DE INSPIRACIÓN. FUE GUSTOSO ESCRIBIRLO**.

**Karly: ****Me conquistó tu comentario, así que te lo dedico, espero llegues a leerlo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Donde está mamá?- preguntó la niña mientras cerraba la puerta y se paraba firme al mismo tiempo que se sacudía los restos de nieve de su capa de viaje.

Voldemort levantó la vista con los ojos entrecerrados- Veo que has llegado- comentó fríamente

Rania sonrió- Me pediste que pasara aquí las vacaciones de navidad, papá-

-Puedes dedicarte a aprender algunas cosas durante este tiempo - aseguró

- Por algo le llaman vacaciones, a veces son necesarias-

Voldemort sonrió levemente- No son nada necesarias, hija, te lo aseguro-

Rania asintió, no queriendo contrariar a su padre- ¿Y mamá?-

-Sabes dónde está ¿por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Sé que está donde mis abuelos-

Voldemort negó con la cabeza y su sonrisa desapareció- Error, está donde sus padres-

Rania miró el suelo algo incomoda- No sé porque si dejas que ella los visite y yo no puedo-

-Es algo que tu madre quiso hacer y no pensaba impedírselo, siempre ha sido algo impulsiva y esta vez ha tocado los limites, pero he decidido que no volveré a prohibirle nada que tenga que ver sus padres, supongo que ha sufrido mucho por eso- dijo Voldemort mientras se encogía de hombros y una expresión de disgusto se plasmaba en su cara.

- Es como si intentaran separarme de ti, sería algo insoportable- respondió la chica mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba en una de sus piernas observando con curiosidad los papeles que su padre tenía sobre el escritorio. Voldemort no respondió.

-Pero quisiera conocerlos- admitió Rania después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Eso no será posible-

Rania volteó- Papá, no te pido algo que sea muy exigente, podría estar con mi mama y…-

-Silencio- la interrumpió Voldemort- Ya he dicho que no-

La chica se levantó de las piernas del hombre y se puso en pie. Se sentía furiosa, no entendía la insistencia y la negatividad de su padre, pero ella siempre debía hacer lo que le dijera. No le parecía justo. Se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda al mago.

- Ve a tu habitación Rania- le ordenó Voldemort volviendo a centrarse en los pergaminos.

La chica salió del despacho echa una furia mientras miraba a su alrededor, habían mortífagos en la casa y ella sabía que era porque su madre no se encontraba allí desde hacía varias semanas. Ella jamás permitía que todos esos magos y brujas enmascaradas caminaran el mismo suelo que ella.

Ella no odiaba a los mortífagos, incluso algunos eran agradables, pero el asco y desprecio que su madre les tenía la habían calado sin querer. Entró en su habitación y se le quedó mirando con tristeza. Ella amaba estar en su casa, pero solo cuando allí estaban sus padres, Nagini y Hafidt. Por lo demás era un lugar oscuro e inhóspito donde la incomodidad se apoderaba de ella.

Todo estaba tal cual como lo había dejado. Se acercó y se sentó en su cama mirándose las manos. Su padre la había forzado a regresar de Hogwarts, sabía que su madre había logrado romper el encantamiento desmemorizante de sus padres y desde hacía un tiempo se la pasaba mucho con ellos, Rania suponía que quería enmendarse y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Jamás se lo criticaría, pero no entendía porque su padre la forzaba a quedarse sola en esa casa, él nunca estaba allí y Nagini se iba casi siempre a su lado. Nunca le permitía acompañarlo a donde sea que fuera y la mansión quedaba sola, solo custodiada por algunos mortífagos.

Rania suspiró y se acostó en la cama mirando el techo, deseaba volver a su colegio, estar con sus amigos y más que todo quería ver a Brooke, la cual se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde el primer momento que la vio. Su padre no la conocía, pero era la responsable de que Rania pasara mucho tiempo siendo castigada por las locuras que hacían juntas, su madre se había encargado de ocultarle todo a su padre, que estaba demasiado ocupado para interesarse en cómo le iba en sus estudios.

Y ahora Brooke se había ido a su casa a pasar la navidad con su madre y su padrastro y Rania no tenía muchas formas de comunicarse con ella. Respiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a la cara, ese sería un largo día.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Habían pasado ya quince días y la joven bruja pensaba que iba a enloquecer, no hacía más que leer libros y practicar hechizos que realmente ya conocía. No había visto a su padre desde alrededor de siete días y lo único que hacía que la chica no cayera en desesperación eran las esporádicas visitas de su gato.

Quería ver a su madre, quería salir de viaje o alguna aventura con su padre y conversar largo y tendido con Nagini, como siempre había sido. Pero ya eran recuerdos que parecían muy lejanos y sueños que poco a poco se acababan.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien tocar a su puerta y se acercó para abrirla. Un mortífago se inclinó mientras la saludaba. Le tendió una carta. Rania la tomó mientras el hombre daba media vuelta y se alejaba. Frunciendo el entrecejo la abrió y leyó rápidamente.

_- Rania, estoy en Hogwarts_-

-¿Brooke?- preguntó para sí misma en voz alta- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Miró hacia la puerta y una ansiedad se apoderó de ella. Tenía curiosidad, no entendía porque su amiga estaba de nuevo en el colegio si se habían despedido antes de regresar a sus respectivas casas. Pensó en responderle, pero supuso que su amiga no querría hablar por escrito, porque si fuera así, ya lo habría hecho.

- Al diablo- dijo en voz alta mientras se colocaba su capa y salía rápidamente por la puerta, recorrió los pasillos y salió hacia el jardín, no vio ningún mortífago lo cual le dio bastante alivio. Agradeció mil veces a su padre por lo estricto de su educación y concentrándose, desapareció del lugar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¡¿CÓMO QUE HA DESAPARECIO?!- gritó Voldemort a pleno pulmón mientras sus mortífagos temblaban en el suelo. Bellatrix al lado del señor oscuro levantó una ceja y miró al mago con genuina preocupación.

- Mi señor, nosotros… nosotros no sabemos- tartamudeó uno de los mortífagos.

Voldemort lo ignoró mientras sujetaba el brazo de Bellatrix de forma brusca y mantenía el dedo índice suspendido sobre la marca tenebrosa.

-Mi señor. Sería algo muy arriesgado convocar a todos sus servidores cuando se encuentran en plena misión, estamos a un paso mi señor, de conquistar definitivamente el norte de Irlanda- sugirió la bruja

Voldemort la miró fijamente durante unos instantes mientras fruncía el entrecejo y negaba con la cabeza- Mi hija por encima de todo, Bellatrix- le susurró con un tono peligroso.

- Por supuesto, Amo- dijo de inmediato soportando el dolor abrasador que atacaba su cuerpo al momento de que el hombre tocaba la marca de su brazo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voldemort salía de Hogwarts seguido de dos docenas de mortífagos tras él. Miró a su alrededor furioso, no la había encontrado. Se había ido de allí y no tenía ninguna idea de donde podría estar. Un pánico no familiar se empezaba a apoderar de él.

-Rania- susurró mirando hacia el castillo. Sabía que había recibido una carta y estaba seguro que ella había regresado al castillo por su cuenta, sin decírselo. Maldijo en voz baja por haberle enseñado a aparecerse a tan temprana edad. No sabía si había funcionado, si le había sucedido algo, si la habían secuestrado, no sabía a quién había venido a ver a ese castillo. Lo último que pensaba hacer era avisarle a Hermione.

- Mi señor- un mortífago se le acercó y Voldemort se giró rápidamente observándolo con detenimiento y rencor. El hombre se detuvo en seco, tragó con dificultad- Nos han dicho que un mago ha venido unos treinta minutos antes que nosotros preguntando por una chica llamada Brooke Keogh. Y uno de los fantasmas asegura que vio a dos chicas salir del castillo y desaparecer cuando recibieron la visita, le pareció algo sorprendente porque ninguna de las dos pasaba de los quince años-

-¿Como era ese mago? Localícenlo ahora misma y tráiganlo ante mi- ordenó Voldemort con un tono de nerviosismo muy leve.

El mortifago asintió mientras hacia una reverencia y se alejaba con paso apurado. Vio a todos sus mortífagos reunirse y hablar entre ellos mientras organizaban una búsqueda masiva. Voldemort caminó por los terrenos mientras daba vueltas sin parar ¿Quien era Brooke Keogh? ¿Que hacía con su hija? ¿Por qué ese hombre andaba tras ella? ¿Ya las habría encontrado? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a pensar en lo que podía hacerle a su hija.

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y un escándalo que le llamó la atención. Muchos mortífagos se acercaban hacia él gritando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Solo clavó sus ojos en el hombre al que tenía encadenado y sujeto mientras lo jalaban.

- ¡Mi señor, es él! ¡Lo hemos encontrado!- escuchó que alguien decía.

No pensó en nada más y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia el sujeto. Éste abrió los ojos estupefacto. Voldemort lo sujetó por el cuello y levantándolo con una fuerza brutal lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana. El hombre profirió un quejido de dolor mientras Voldemort aumentaba la presión contra su cuello. Se le acercó al oído y le dijo con el tono más peligroso que ningún mortífago hacía escuchado jamás. Hasta Bellatrix se quedó sin aire por unos segundos.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija? Si le has hecho algo…- susurró

- ¿Tu hija? No sé quien es… yo estoy buscando a la mía- balbuceó

Los rojos ojos del mago brillaron- ¿Quién es tu hija? ¿La tal Brooke?-

-S…si- respondió con dificultad. Voldemort soltó un poco su agarre- Se ha escapado y la estoy buscando, se ha ido de aquí en cuanto me vio-

Voldemort lo soltó y el hombre respiró dando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se acariciaba el cuello. Bellatrix se le acercó un poco mientras observaba a Voldemort llevarse las manos a la cara y alejarse un poco.

- ¿Siempre es tan violento?- preguntó el hombre mirando hacia la bruja.

Ésta lo miró con indiferencia y con una seña los mortífagos liberaron al hombre. Éste se puso en pie y miró a todos los presentes con extrañeza.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta con rapidez- Dime todo lo que sabes- dijo de mala gana.

El hombre miró a Voldemort de arriba hacia abajo con cara de pocos amigos -Brooke es mi hijastra y se fue de la casa ayer. Le robó a su madre ¿sabes? Le robó todo y huyó, pero yo sabía que vendría para este colegio ¿a dónde más podría ir? ¡Y ella no era así antes! Desde que conoció a esa chiquilla, a esa tan Rania, todo cambió. Esa niña solo ha sido una mala influencia para Brooke, solo nos ha causado problemas y sé que se ha escapado con ella-

En otras circunstancias Voldemort podría haberle roto el cuello a hombre. Miró con desprecio como sus asquerosos labios pronunciaban el nombre de su hija y sintió ganas de asesinarlo, pero no era tiempo para pensar en aquello, primero debía encontrar a su hija y después de darle un buen escarmiento, quizás se ocuparía de ese bastardo.

- Las han encontrado, mi señor- dijo de pronto uno de los mortífagos

- ¿A las dos?- preguntó el hombre.

Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se giró hacia Voldemort. Éste dio un paso adelante - ¿Dónde están?-

-Las tienen retenidas por robo, mi señor-

- ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó el hombre- ¡Dos delincuentes!-

Bellatrix se acercó al hombre y con un movimiento de su varita éste cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Voldemort levantó una mano y la bruja detuvo la maldición. Se dirigió al mortífago- Llévanos- ordenó

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Rania- dijo con una voz suave y letal mientras veía a su hija salir de una tienda acompañada de otra chica con un poco más de edad.

Rania no levantó la mirada ante el tono de su padre, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y no podía evitar temblar.

- ¡Las han atrapado por robar! ¿Esto es lo que se te ha enseñado, Brooke?- gritó el hombre fuera de sí.

- ¡No hemos robado!- le espetó Rania- Fue una equivocación-

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron, a él no le importaba eso, le enfurecía la rebeldía y la desobediencia explicita de su hija, lo demás era irrelevante- Cierra la boca, Rania- le ordenó

- ¡Es la verdad, señor!- le dijo la otra chica, los ojos rojos de Voldemort se centraron en ella y la chica se asustó ante la ferocidad de la mirada- Contigo no tengo nada que hablar, muchacha-

El hombre rió ante la humillación que recibió su hijastra y se acercó hasta ella- Nos vamos- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo bruscamente. La chica se alejó – ¡No!- Exclamó mientras se soltaba.

Voldemort solo miraba a su hija que no perdía de vista las acciones del hombre contra su amiga y una súplica silenciosa se formo en su rostro mientras giraba la cabeza y observaba a su padre. Voldemort frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Deja que tu hija venga conmigo por ahora. Nos reuniremos en el callejón Diagon, justo en la entrada de Gringotts y dejaré que ella se vaya contigo para entonces- le dijo Voldemort

El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás- ¿para qué quieres que vaya contigo?- pregunto con suspicacia.

- Quiero interrogarla por ciertas cosas, no le pasará nada, te la entregaré sana y salva, si es lo que te preocupa- le respondió con el máximo desprecio que pudo conseguir.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza- Nos veremos esta noche ¿de acuerdo? A las nueve en punto-

- Dalo por hecho- confirmó Voldemort mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba seguido de sus mortífagos. Rania le tomó la mano a Brooke y ambas caminaron cabizbajas detrás de los dos hombres.

-Estas niñas. Pueden sacar el asesino que hay oculto en cada uno- comentó el padrastro.

Voldemort asintió mientras ponía las manos tras su espalda.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Será lo primero que haga, mi señor- dijo Bellatrix mientras hacia una reverencia y salía del salón.

El lugar quedó en silencio mientas Voldemort veía perderse la silueta de su mortifaga. Respiró profundamente y giró la cabeza.

- Rania- dijo en voz alta y fuerte. Esperó.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación contigua abrirse donde estaba su hija con la otra chica y un sanador. Los pasos vacilantes de la menor se detuvieron de pronto. Voldemort se giró con las manos en los bolsillos y se colocó al frente de la chica. Observó detenidamente todas sus reacciones, ésta se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, el mago no sabía que expresaba su cuerpo, si miedo o rabia.

- ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?- preguntó

-No me pasa nada-

Voldemort movió su cabeza con estrés haciendo crujir los huesos del cuello- Es evidente que algo te pasa- dijo mientras sacaba la varita y hacia aparecer dos sillones- Siéntete- ordenó

La chica se acercó y se sentó todavía con los brazos cruzados sin mirarlo- ¿Por qué te has escapado?-

-No me he escapado-

-Sabes que eso mentira-

- Entonces ¿para qué demonios me preguntas si igual no me vas a creer? ¡Nunca me crees! Prefieres creerle a ese idiota de Larry- exclamó la chica – Es el padrastro- añadió de mal humor al ver la confusión en el rostro de Voldemort.

-Rania, no puedes hablarme de esa manera-

-No importa-

-No me está gustando esa actitud- le advirtió Voldemort con frialdad.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a castigar? ¿Igual que lo haces con tus sirvientes?- lo desafió

Voldemort se le quedó viendo. Notaba la ira deseando salir, pero no podía- Solo quiero que hables conmigo ¿Por qué estas tan enfadada? En todo casi debería ser yo-

-No quiero hablar-

-Pues no te moverás de aquí hasta que lo hagas- le dijo

- Bien- se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado.

Pasaron los minutos, largos y eternos en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Voldemort solo la miraba, pero no pensaba entrar en su mente, quería que ella se lo dijera, necesitaba saber el origen de la rabia tan conocida para él, pero tan inexistente para ella.

Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y se giró. El sanador apareció y se detuvo justo al frente de los dos. Voldemort lo miró interrogante.

- Mi señor, hay un problema-

Voldemort arqueó una ceja- _Por supuesto que lo hay –_ Pensó.

-La chica tiene magulladuras y golpes en todo el cuerpo. Alguien la ha estado golpeando-

Voldemort pudo haber dicho que tal cosa le importaba menos cuando Rania habló- ¿Ella te lo ha dicho?-

El sanador pareció perturbarse con la pregunta de la chica – Lo he visto-

-¿Tu lo sabías?- le preguntó Voldemort a su hija.

Ésta volteó y parecía nerviosa- Por favor, no te molestes-

Voldemort abrió los ojos sin alterarse- No estoy molesto… no sé como estoy, la verdad-

-Yo me retiro, mi señor- dijo el sanador. Voldemort no le prestó atención, no recordaba ni que el hombre se encontraba allí plantado.

-No podía decírtelo- se disculpó Rania en voz baja

-¿Quien la golpea?- pregunto lentamente.

-Larry… te dije que es un idiota-

-¿Su madre lo sabe?-

Rania negó con la cabeza todavía con los brazos cruzados- La golpea en lugares que no se ven-

-¿Eso te preocupa? ¿Te angustia?- le cuestionó el hombre.

-¡Por supuesto, papá! Ella se escapó de su casa por eso, tuvo que robar para irse y me escribió. Fuimos a Hogwarts, pero Larry llegó y nos amenazó. Tuvimos que huir para que no nos atrapara. ¡Y no robamos nada! ¡Fue un error! Lo juro-

-¡No me importa eso, Rania! Si tienes un problema vienes a mí, me lo cuentas a mí-

-No te lo dije porque pensé que no te importaría-

Voldemort se quedó en silencio meditando su respuesta- Por supuesto que me importa. Soy tu padre… yo te guío cuando piensas que caminas sola, hija-

Rania descruzó los brazos- Me dejaste sola todos estos días-

- Lamento eso- le respondió mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de la chica.

Rania asintió- Tengo miedo por Brooke-

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo- Me ocuparé de eso, lo prometo-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Has llegado- dijo Larry mientras se acercaba por encima de ruido que hacían la gente en el bar más cercano – Pero ¿dónde está Brooke?

-Debemos hablar un momento- dijo mientras le hacía señas para entrar por un callejón- Mas en privado, no quiero ser visto tan públicamente –

-Bien- dijo mientras lo seguía y entraban en un callejón oscuro, donde aun se podían escuchar las risas y gritos de la gente -¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que hay un inconveniente- le dijo Voldemort deteniéndose al frente de éste- Vi las marcas en el cuerpo de la chica-

Larry enarcó las cejas- No sé de lo que hablas-

- Generalmente este tipo de cosas no son de mi interés, pero has tocado algo muy delicado, está mi hija incluida en este problema, y los problemas que ella tenga yo los soluciono-

Larry soltó una risa forzada- Sigo sin saber de que hablas-

-¿No sabes?- preguntó con sorna- Déjame mostrarte-

Un certero golpe del mago sobre el cuerpo del padrastro fue suficiente para que éste cayera doblado por el dolor.

-Lo interesante de la lucha entre muggles es que si sabes el lugar ideal para golpear puede ser tan doloroso y terrible como una maldición- explicó Voldemort con tranquilidad mientras veía al hombre en el suelo luchando por conseguir una bocanada de aire.

Otro golpe. El hombre no pudo emitir ningún sonido mientras notaba como su cuerpo se paralizaba. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando notó la tercera e insoportable punzada al recibir otro ataque. Voldemort se agachó y lo tomó por el cuello levantándolo- Escúchame bien, escúchame con mucha atención… Vas a regresar a tu casa, pero solo para buscar toda tu basura y quiero que te alejes de esa mujer, quiero que desaparezcas de la vida de esa familia. No quiero verte cerca de esa niña y mucho menos de mi hija. Porque la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente. Considéralo una advertencia- amenazó con crueldad mientras lo dejaba caer con pesadez. El cuerpo del hombre golpeó el suelo y gimió en agonía. Voldemort se arregló la túnica y salió del callejón mientras un sentimiento de poder se apoderaba de él.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una corriente de aire frío les llegó haciendo que tiritaran por un momento. Caminaron despacio mientras Voldemort observaba todo a su alrededor. Llegaron a una casa llena de luces y colores, todos celebrando la época navideña.

-Mi mamá me escribió una carta ayer- dijo Brooke con alegría- Larry se ha ido, dijo que estaba cansado y que se alejaría de nosotras. Mi mama ha llorado mucho, pero supongo que podré fingir la sonrisa de felicidad que tengo-

Rania prácticamente aplaudió- ¡Es estupendo! Al menos podrás empezar a disfrutar tus vacaciones y la navidad-

-Si- respondió radiante- Es mejor que entre, ya debe estar preocupada-

Rania asintió mientras veía a Brooke alejarse un poco, acercándose a su casa- Gracias señor- dijo mirando a Voldemort- ¡Adiós Rania, nos vemos pronto!-

La puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella se asomó una mujer de cabello castaño que salió corriendo a recibir a su hija. Rania no pudo distinguirla más porque su padre la tomó del codo y desaparecieron rápidamente.

Rania esperaba recibir el calor de su casa, pero se sorprendió al notar más frío si era posible. Abrió los ojos y observó una casa al frente suyo, un poco menos alegre que la de Brooke, pero igual de interesante. Giró la cabeza y vio a su padre -¿Que hacemos aquí?

-No veo razón por la que no debas estar-

-¿Yo?-

Voldemort asintió- Tu dijiste que estar sin mí, sería insoportable. Pienso lo mismo de ti, hija. Creo que mereces esto, y mucho más, solo por el hecho de que deberías tener todo lo que deseas y yo pueda darte-

Rania miró la casa y una emoción se disparó en su corazón- ¿Esa casa es…?-

-Ve, disfruta estas navidades como te mereces. Prometo que las próximas serán mejores, estarás a mi lado-

Rania le sonrió y lo abrazó mientras le hombre ponía su mano en su espalda- Te amo, hija-

La chica se separó sorprendida- Nunca me habías dicho eso- admitió con pena.

-Lo sé. Entra, hace frío y tu madre debe estar esperándote-

Rania avanzó unos pasos- Estoy segura que quisiera verte ¿Por qué no entras?-

Voldemort rió mientras negaba con la cabeza- Ese es el espacio de ustedes dos y yo lo respetaré. Nos veremos en unos días. Entra-

Rania asintió- Te amo papá- rió mientras corría hacia la puerta y tocaba con el puño. Ésta se abrió y Hermione salió, se quedó paralizada al ver a su hija allí- ¡Rania! ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo has llegado?-

-Papá me trajo- contestó- Está por allá-

Hermione se puso nerviosa, como sucedía cada vez que estaba cera del hombre, pero era un sentimiento agradable y renovador. Miró hacia donde Rania señalaba y lo vio. Una capucha negra cubría su cabeza, pero Hermione pudo jurar ver una sonrisa asomarse en su rostro antes de desaparecer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NOTA**: ESTO FUE INSPIRADO EN UN CAPITULO DE UNA SERIE LLAMADA DEXTER, PARA LOS QUE QUIZAS LO HAYAN VISTO Y LES SEA FAMILIAR. SIMPLEMENTE VI A RANIA Y A VOLDEMORT ALLÍ Y DECIDÍ PLASMARLO EN UNA HISTORIA ALTERNA DE LA TRILOGÍA. ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO LEER COMO YO ESCRIBIRLO.


End file.
